Generally speaking, and as it is known already, it is a serious problem for people that need a walking cane to walk (especially in metropolis and urban areas, and in roads and highways with lots of traffic), where they might be run over or experience a fall.
The expressed problem has led to think that the solution has to do with the supply of a illuminated walking cane, being illuminated throughout its length, thereby becoming a marker device of the presence of its holder to others.
We should start with the present state and previous art of the technique, by mentioning that the main goal of the invention is based on a illuminated walking cane”, provided with the means to achieve luminosity, which can be activated by its user. It contains sounds as well, responding to electric pulses, that are determined by their handler, keeping safe the physical integrity of the user and others, improving their lifestyle at a very low cost.
We can also point out the simplicity of usage of the device, which is mainly commanded by push-buttons for determining the effect achieved by the cane.
It will be clear the way in which these and others objectives and advantages of the invention are reached in practice, more clearly, referring to the detailed description that follows. We have some examples, in no way limiting, of the preferred developments of the invention, and also of the pictures that follow, in which: